Lucrezia Apple
Lynette Lucrezia is a quite accentric beauty who was born in a rich family named Apple. Her parents died from a disaster, actually it caused by Lucrezia. She lives alone in her Rose Apple Castle when she was 15-year-old. She did not know how to sing a song , she never sing a song before. Somehow she just cant sing. Therefore she prefers to be a friend with some musicians in order to learn how to sing. Information Full Name Lucrezia Apple Nickname None Gender Female Age 27 Height 177cm Weight 49kg Description Physical Appearance Lucrezia is an Ameriasian, her father was an American and mother was an Asian. Therefore, she is tall and slim just like her parents. She got a long crul hair down to the waist, its bloody red. On her beautiful but pale face, one of the eyes is sort of mircro blue aratic ice, while the another one is black seems like cursed and become endless night. Long and thick lashes like the small fan, her nose is small but cute with some peculiar eastern beauty, brilliant red lips that make everyone wants to take a kiss on. On the left side of the delicate neck, there is a brown apple shape birth mark. On her left ankle, also has a mark but its a red rose tattoo,there are two lettersin the middle of the rose ——LA. Clothing A pure white, strapless dress to show her beautiful sexy collarbone. The dress as white as the transparent, reflective slightly, like the wings of the angle, no exposure. The hem of the dress is from high to low arc, gracefully with some little laces and ribbons, showing her slender legs in perfect way. There is a lot of diamonds dazzling under the dress, like countless gorgeous morning dew. Her hair is complex long plait, mingled with some gold ribbons. Barefeet, her toes look like glittering grapes painted in the same wine red color as her fingernails. Personality A quiet woman who does not like to talk too much about herself. When someone asks her some personal questions might upset her, then her eyes would turn into red. Lucrezia is an sensitive perfectionist, but also mysterious and unpredictable. sometimes tends to be over-anxious. She hates everything with ginger color but loves animals very much, she is never ever going to kill them. If she likes someone especially musicians , she would like to give him or her an apple from her Ents, who needs her help, just need to holding the apple and sayinng the incatation"Mawulala Lucrezia!"Then she will be ther possessions Fire & Ice Eye Lucrezia was born in this way with the fire & ice eye. If she is really angry, her blue eye will turn into burning red and burns everthing with the magic fire, However, the blue eye can release ice power. As far, she still does not know how to control the power. The only way to peace her is music, in order to protect the family members in the Rose Apple Castle, Lucrezia's mother played the piona every night to comfort her. Background Hometown Tale Relations Friends James Lawrence(close friend, crush on him) Lucrezia met him at a pub called Guilanfang, he was singing his new single song "Hug” and she did hug him. Yi Ming Yi Ming's pet once got ill, but Yi Ming had not enough money. The veterinary refused to save Flo without money. At the front of vet's door, Lucrezia Apply passed by and gave Yi Ming a lot of money for kindness. So they became friends. Family the Apple family died but Lucrezia. Pets Savi An apple Ents was a precious birthday gift from Lucrezia's parents. It is little but unfortunately does not able to speak. It can produce the magic apples, besides, Savi can use its branches and leaves to protects Lucrezia. History Lucrezia was a happy lovely girl before, she has got parents, lived in the catle togther. But everthing has changed at the age of her 15. Her parents wanted to protect her against harms from those peoples who wanted Lucrezia's gift- Fire & Ice Eye. The bad people sneaked into her chamber and tried to dig out her eyes. Eventually Lucrezia was carried away by a loyal sevent, but her parents were both dead. Since then, she has live alone, do not smile a lot, turns into a completely different person.Category:Character Page